


The Cockatrice Attack

by Golden_Asp



Series: Light in the Darkness Anthology [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Can be read alone, Episode Gladio ignored, Gladio's gone for two months, I'm never going to be done with Light in the Darkness. I love it too much, Ignoct week 2017, M/M, Pining, Pre Relationship, cockatrice attack, mostly wrote this for Ignoct week, part of Light in the Darkness, party of three, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Prompto was silent for a moment. He stared at his bare feet. “You don’t know what it was like without you. Honestly, if the Cockatrice hadn’t nearly killed Ignis, he probably would’ve dropped dead of exhaustion. Everything took longer. Ignis was working twice as hard, trying to keep us trained. We weren’t a whole lot of help, honestly. Noct and I…well, we got over confident, which is why Ignis almost died.”“What happened?” Gladio asked quietly.“About what you’d expect. Noctis and I were on top of the world. We were having a competition, you know, who could kill more baddies. Ignis tried to get us to take it seriously, but…we didn’t. We were joking around. I was taking pictures of Noct in front of an almost dead Chickatrice when the mom showed up. We weren’t expecting it. It threw Noct, and Ignis dove after him. He managed to shove Noctis out of the way of another strike, but the Cockatrice got him.”Expanding on Light in the Darkness, for Ignoct week.  The Cockatrice attack that gave Ignis his first major scars.CAN BE READ W/OUT READING LIGHT





	The Cockatrice Attack

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote Light in the Darkness, there were so many opportunities to expand on little things said throughout that massive beast of a story. This is the first. I hadn't planned on it, then realized it could (might?) work for the situational prompt of taking care of each other, so I ran with it.
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as Light in the Darkness, which is pretty much canon except for the fact that it ignores episode Gladio. In Light, Gladio left for two months, trying to figure out who he was away from the crown. This takes place during that time. It can be read alone.
> 
> Please enjoy this foray back into the world of Light in the Darkness, and enjoy Ignoct week.

Gladio had been gone for weeks. Ignis was not happy with the shield. When he had told Noctis he was taking some time, he thought Gladio had meant a couple of days.

Not a month.

Ignis sighed, running his hand over his face. He was tired. He tried to keep up with Noct’s training, but it was harder without Gladio. He hadn’t been able to sleep as much, taking two of the watches each night instead of just one.

Noctis and Prompto seemed to be enjoying themselves though. Ignis knew they both missed Gladio, and that keeping busy was their way of coping. 

He just wished that they would take battles a little more seriously.

Yes, they had been doing quite well fighting without Gladio, and Prompto had always taken pictures during the fights, but it was getting a little out of hand.

And, to top it off, they were out of gil. 

They went looking for hunts, trying to get some money. The lower level hunts were all taken. The tipster at Meldacio told them that a lone hunter was going around, taking down many nuisances.

It was a problem for Ignis, if only because this lone hunter only left the high level hunts, and Ignis wasn’t sure the three of them were up to some of the hunts.

Noctis insisted they were.

They were hunting down three cockatrices. Ignis checked their limited stock of curatives. He wasn’t happy, but they couldn’t afford to buy any more. 

They were near the Vesperpool, and Ignis had to admit it was beautiful. The mosquitos were terrible though.

“Look!” Prompto said, dragging Noct down to a crouch and pointing. Through the trees Ignis and Noctis could make out two cockatrices, two basilisks, and a number of chickatrices. Ignis shook his head.

Noctis grinned at Prompto. “Bet you dishes duty I kill more than you.”

“You’re on!” Prompto said.

“There are far too many for the three of us,” he whispered, kneeling next to Prompto.

“Chill, Iggy, we got this,” Noctis said, clapping Ignis on the shoulder and warping in, taking down one of the chicks with one strike.

Prompto let out a whoop and dove in after him, firing his pistols at one of the basilisks.

Ignis growled. Why did they never listen? One of them was going to get killed.

For a while, it was fine. Ignis fought silently, efficiently. He could feel the burn of exhaustion, but if they could just kill these damn birds, they would have enough gil to stay in the caravan for a few nights, and that would be delightful.

Prompto and Noct called to each continually, keeping a running tally of the number of enemies they’d killed, striking poses as they took the birds down.

It was going quite well, and Ignis felt a stirring of hope. One of the basilisks had fled, and the two cockatrices had died. The last chickatrice was nearly dead, laying on its side and flopping gracelessly.

“Lemme get this shot!” Prompto said, holding up the camera as Noctis posed in front of the bird.

Ignis frowned at them. Couldn’t they take this seriously? He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bounty sheet. His heart fell. 

It was for _three_ cockatrices, and they had killed two.

Where was the last one?

His head came up at a horrid screech. The third and largest of the cockatrices came charging from the woods, bearing down on Noctis.

“NOCT!” Ignis yelled.

Noctis spun to look at Ignis, and the cockatrice tossed the prince into the air. Noctis landed with a thud, groaning.

Ignis ran, keeping one eye on the bird. He reached Noct and shoved him out of the way of the massive three toed claw.

He didn’t get out of the way fast enough.

It didn’t hurt at first. He felt pressure across his back, and a wet heat spread. He landed face down, glasses pushing against his nose.

He could smell the rich scent of the damp earth, and feel the grass scratch at his face. The world swam strangely as he tried to lever himself to his feet.

He collapsed, barely aware of Noctis screaming his name.

He lay on the ground, arms crumpled underneath him. Why couldn’t he move? Why was it hard to breathe? 

He tried to get to his feet again, and again he fell, this time landing in a puddle of blood. 

Odd, he thought, I don’t remember the birds bleeding this much.

He felt strange, and then his back started to hurt. He understood, distantly, that the blood he’d landed in was his, and that same analytical part of his mind knew that he was losing a lot of blood.

Too much blood.

Black edged the corners of his vision, and the last thing he was aware of was wondering who would cook for Noctis and Prompto, and seeing Noctis’ horrified face as he lost consciousness.

FFXV

Noctis struck a pose next to the nearly dead chickatrice, putting his hands on his waist and looking majestically into the distance. Prompto laughed, clicking away.

Something rustled in the bushes, and Noctis heard Ignis’ panicked yell right before he was tossed into the air.

He landed with a groan, the air knocked from his lungs. He struggled to his feet, and yelped when he felt a hand in the small of his back shove him away.

He rolled, turning in time to see the cockatrice slam its talons into Ignis’ back, pushing his advisor into the ground. The massive bird lifted its foot, and Noct saw the blood.

He thought he screamed Ignis’ name, all exhaustion from the fight suddenly gone. He warped in, blade sinking into the cockatrice’s neck. The bird screamed, throwing its head back and trying to dislodge him.

Noctis was barely aware of Prompto shooting at the cockatrice’s body. He could just see Ignis trying to get to his feet, only to collapse to the ground, arms trapped beneath his body. Noctis called a Firaga spell to his hand and shoved it down the bird’s beak, warping away just as it exploded.

“Ignis!” Noctis yelled, dropping next to his advisor as the cockatrice went up in flames. Ignis’ eyes were closed, face terrifyingly pale. 

His leather jacket and shirt were in shreds, and Noctis could see his back and he nearly threw up.

He was pretty sure he could see bone in the wicked slashes across his back.

Noctis reached into the armory to pull a curative, knowing he had limited time.

There was nothing there. Only their weapons.

“No!” Noctis whispered. Prompto dropped to his knees next to them.

“Do you have any potions, anything?” Noctis asked him desperately. Prompto shook his head, face pale. 

Noctis took the remains of Ignis’ jacket and shirt off him, horrified by the sight of Ignis’ strong back torn to shreds. He ripped his own shirt off and tore it into strips, shakily trying to bandage his back. Prompto tore his shirt off too, holding it out to Noct. 

Noctis’ hands shook as he tried to stem the bloodflow.

“We have to get curatives, anything!” Noctis said.

“We don’t have any money!” Prompto whispered. 

Noctis bit back a cry. This was his fault. Ignis had been right. The hunt was too hard for them.

“We have to get him help,” Prompto said, trying to stay strong. They had been hurt in battle before, but Ignis’ wounds were bad.

Noctis touched Ignis’ skin. It was cool to the touch. His breathing was shallow and rapid, and his heartbeat was thready. 

Noctis looked around wildly. They didn’t have their chocobos because they didn’t have the money for the rental. The Regalia was less than a mile away, but getting Ignis there was going to be hard.

“Help me,” Noctis whispered, getting Ignis’ arm over his shoulder. Prompto took his other arm, and between them they got Ignis to his feet. It was awkward as hell since Ignis was a fair bit taller than both of them, and he was dead weight between them.

His feet dragged the ground as Noctis and Prompto struggled to the Regalia, praying they didn’t come across any other hostile animals.

Noctis nearly wept when the Regalia came into view. He supported Ignis’ weight as Prompto opened the back door.

“Who’s driving?” Prompto asked worriedly. 

Noctis looked at Ignis’ pale face. He wanted to hold Ignis and not let go, but he knew he was the better driver.

“I’ll drive. You sit in the back with him, try to keep him steady,” he said hoarsely, trying not to freak out about the blood on him.

Ignis’ blood.

Prompto got in first and helped Noctis lower Ignis into the backseat, head cradled in Prompto’s lap.

“He’s shivering,” Prompto said.

“I think he’s going into shock,” Noctis said. He pulled a blanket from the trunk and tucked it around Ignis, frowning as blood leaked through the makeshift bandages. He got in the driver’s seat, hands shaking.

“Where are we going?” Prompto asked quietly. He had never seen Noctis like this.

“Caem,” Noctis said, throwing the Regalia into gear. “Cor will know what to do.”

He just hoped they would make it in time.

FFXV

The drive felt like it took far longer than it really did. Noctis was painfully aware of Ignis’ quiet whimpers and keening moans at every bump in the road. Noctis pushed the speed limit, driving as fast as he could.

He didn’t say a word the entire time, and he rarely glanced in the rearview mirror. He didn’t want to see Prompto’s worried face or Ignis’ still body.

His fault, his fault, his fault.

He pulled into the parking spot at Cape Caem. He looked back at Prompto. “Stay with Ignis. I’m going to run and get Cor.”

Prompto nodded. He didn’t want to tell Noctis that Ignis was still bleeding, bandages completely soaked through and blanket spotted with it. The leather seat beneath him was tacky with Ignis’ blood. 

Noctis ran, feet pounding up the hill. The house came into view, and Noctis nearly sobbed as he threw the door open and saw Cor sitting at the table, reading the paper.

“Highness?” Cor asked, lowering the paper. 

“Help!” Noctis whispered, grabbing Cor’s arm and dragging him from the house. Cor frowned. What in the world could have Noctis so wound up? Noctis ran down the hill, Cor close on his heels.

The Regalia was haphazardly parked, and Cor could just make out Prompto sitting in the back. 

Where were Ignis and Gladio?

Noctis threw the back door open, and Cor’s eyes widened when he saw Ignis. The sharp copper tang of blood flooded his nose. He leaned close.

“What happened? Where’s Gladiolus?”

“Gladio’s been gone for a month. He never came back after he left for a few days,” Noctis said, opening the other door and stroking Ignis’ hair. His skin was clammy, but he was covered in sweat.

Cor growled. Damn that boy.

“Didn’t you give him any curatives?” Cor asked, gently lifting the blanket.

“We’re out,” Prompto said tearfully, “and we don’t have any gil.”

Cor closed his eyes briefly. Sometimes, it was easy to forget how young these men were. 

“Help me get him to the house,” he said gruffly. There was no easy way to carry Ignis to the house, not with the wounds across his back. He got one of Ignis’ arms over his shoulder, and Noctis got under his other arm.

Dustin met them halfway down the hill to the house, taking over from Noct as they got Ignis to the house.

Iris’ eyes widened. “I’ll get the first aid kit, Marshal,” she said, running to the closet and pulling out the well-stocked kit. Cor and Dustin managed to get Ignis onto the table after Monica set down a plastic table cloth.

Cor opened the first aid kit and took out a pair of scissors, gently cutting the soiled makeshift bandages from Ignis’ torso.

His lips tightened when he saw the extent of the wounds. “Monica, give me an elixir.”

Monica handed him one, and he wrapped Ignis’ hands around it and forced the unconscious man to crack it.

The wounds stopped bleeding, but don’t close.

“Why are they still there?” Prompto whispered.

Monica looked at him. “Curatives only work if they’re given immediately. He’s going to have scars.”

Noctis’ face crumpled briefly, but he managed to compose himself.

“I need boiling water, and plenty of clean towels,” Cor said softly. Iris ran to get it.

Cor took the towels from her and began to mop up the blood on Ignis’ back, trying to get a clearer look at the wounds. He had three long slashes, starting at his left shoulder and ending at his right hip. The wounds were deep, still oozing blood even after the elixir.

Cor reached for the first aid kit, pulling out a needle and sterile thread. Prompto’s eyes widened. He hated needles.

“Monica, I’m going to need your help,” Cor said. Monica nodded and stepped forward, but Noctis stopped her.

“I’ll do it,” he said quietly, walking up to Cor. His face was pale, but he looked determined. “This…this is my fault.”

Cor looked at him. “Fine. Put on the latex gloves and then push the edges of his skin together.”

Noctis swallowed hard, snapping the latex gloves on. He pushed Ignis’ flesh together, alarmed at how cool his skin was. 

Cor threaded the needle and leaned closer to Ignis’ back. Iris and Dustin carried more lamps in, giving Cor better light. 

Cor worked slowly, threading muscle and skin back together, occasionally forcing another curative on Ignis. Ignis never regained consciousness, but he would whimper and moan, fingers twitching as Cor worked slowly.

It took hours, well into the night, before Cor finished. Noctis was shaky and pale, but he never once complained as Cor ordered him around.

“Let’s move him to a bed,” Cor said hoarsely. Ignis’ back was ugly, the stitched closed wounds red and ugly, with black thread crisscrossing them. Cor worked Ignis’ bloody pants off, cleaning his body as best he could. He was concerned by how much blood the young man had lost.

Dustin helped Cor move Ignis’ limp body to the downstairs bedroom. They set him face down on the bed.

“Is he going to be okay?” Noctis asked.

Cor looked at him, pulling a blanket up around Ignis’ thighs. “I’m not going to sugarcoat this, highness. He’s not out of the woods yet. It’s going to be touch and go for a few days at least.”

“Is…is there anything I can do?”

Cor looked at him hard, sighing. “Talk to him. Stay with him. Pray.”

Cor put his hand on Noct’s shoulder and squeezed gently. He didn’t say anything else, but walked out the door, leaving Noct alone with Ignis.

Noctis carefully lowered himself to the edge of the bed. “I’m so sorry, Ignis. Please…pull through this.”

FFXV

“Where the hell is Gladio?” Cor asked Prompto.

Prompto shook his head. “I don’t know, Marshal. We haven’t heard from him since he set out on his own a month ago.”

Cor growled. Regis had asked them to stay with Noctis. Gladiolus had taken an oath binding himself into Noctis’ service, he shouldn’t have left.

“I’m going to find him, and I’m going to beat some sense into him,” Cor muttered.

“Don’t,” Noctis said quietly from the door.

“Highness—”

Noctis shook his head. “Gladio will come back or he won’t. We can’t afford to have you on a wild garula chase looking for him.” His voice was flat, worry for Ignis clear in his eyes.

Cor frowned. He knew Clarus would be outraged that his son had disappeared on his king for so long, broken his oath to stay with him through everything.

Cor sighed, bowing his head. “As you wish.”

Noctis nodded, and went back to sit with Ignis.

FFXV

The fever set in on the second day.

Ignis moaned and whimpered, sweat dripping from his skin. The wounds across his back were red and hot to the touch, and Cor did his best to drain them. 

Noctis only threw up once while helping Cor drain the pus. It smelled awful and was hot to the touch. 

Ignis seemed to be trapped in a fever induced nightmare, whining and crying out, sometimes talking, but not coherent words.

He often cried out Noctis’ name, and every time it twisted Noct’s heart. He rarely left Ignis’ side, always sponging off his forehead and trying to cool him in any way possible.

He talked to him, and Ignis seemed to relax when Noctis spoke. He talked to him when Cor changed his bandages, and helped take care of Ignis’ bodily functions without qualm. 

Prompto helped Iris and Talcott with house chores, leaving Noctis alone with Ignis most of the day. 

Cor worried about the fever. If they couldn’t get it down it could prove fatal. They forced antidotes and potions onto Ignis, and on the fifth day, the fever finally broke.

Noctis nearly wept with relief.

FFXV

Ignis slept. He’d been conscious for about an hour, before falling into a deep sleep. Cor was pleased to see it. It was true sleep, not unconsciousness.

Noctis still refused to leave Ignis’ side.

Ignis was on his stomach, head turned to the side. He’d lost weight in the days since the attack, and his skin was pale and dry.

Noctis held Ignis’ hand in both of his, pressing Ignis’ long fingers against his forehead. 

“I’m so sorry, Ignis,” Noctis whispered. “This was my fault, and you almost died.” He was silent for a moment. “I don’t know what I would do if you died, Iggy. I need you. I can’t do this without you.”

Noctis felt tears roll down his face. He could still smell the blood, hear Ignis’ panicked yell as the cockatrice ran at him. It would haunt his nightmares for a long time. 

“I…I lo…” Noctis shook his head. He couldn’t say it.

_I love you, Ignis._

He had loved Ignis for as long as he could remember, but had never once told him.

“After Altissia,” Noctis swore to himself. “I’ll tell him after Altissia.”

Noctis stood up. He was in desperate need of a shower. He looked at Ignis, sleeping deeply, mouth slightly parted.

He looked toward the door, then back at Ignis. He leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips against Ignis’ fever dry ones.

It was not how Noctis had imagined kissing Ignis. He pulled back, flushing, and bolted out the door.

FFXV

A week later, Ignis stood in front of the mirror. He could see the edges of the raw scars peeking over his left shoulder. He hadn’t looked at the scars dead on yet. He was, if he was entirely honest with himself, a little scared.

He had never considered himself an entirely vain man, but given how much his back hurt and how close he’d come to dying, he knew those scars were going to be bad.

He turned, looking over his shoulder. They ran from his left shoulder to his right hip, three long slashes, still red and angry looking, but the skin was knitting back together with liberal curative use and Cor Leonis’ careful ministrations.

The stitches itched something awful.

He mourned the once smooth planes of his back, and the way his muscles had once easily moved over bone and sinew. His back was tight, and breathing hurt.

He sighed, carefully pulling on his shirt and buttoning it. They were heading back for the Vesperpool. They had to get the Mythril Ore so Cid could fix the boat and they could get to Altissia.

Cor had volunteered to go with them and let Ignis stay behind and heal, but Ignis had respectfully told him that it wasn’t necessary. 

Ignis tightened his belt another hole. He would need to eat more.

He looked at himself one more time in the mirror. Noctis would be driving them back to the Vesperpool, letting Ignis stretch out in the back.

He closed his eyes briefly. Noctis. He would never forget the sight of the cockatrice bearing down on him. He would gladly bear these scars if it meant Noctis was alive and unharmed.

He loved him, but he could never tell him. He sighed, shoulders slumping slightly.

Ignis felt his shirt catch over the scars and he half snarled. It never would’ve happened if Gladio hadn’t left them. 

He shook his head, wincing as the motion pulled the stitches. He couldn’t think like that. Yes, they were stronger as the four of them together, but they were a party of three now, and he’d always have the scars to remember it by.

He turned off the lights and walked out, joining Noctis and Prompto in the living room.

“Ready?” Noctis asked quietly, watching him intently.

“Of course,” Ignis said.

“Cor gave us plenty of curatives, and turned in the bounty from that hunt for us,” Prompto said, “so we have plenty of gil now.”

“Lovely,” Ignis said, pulling his gloves on. He had a new leather jacket waiting for him, and he smiled, pulling it on.

The three men walked out the door and headed slowly for the Regalia. Dustin had cleaned the blood out of the back seat, and Ignis lowered himself carefully behind Noctis.

He held himself stiffly, trying not to put pressure on his back. Noctis frowned, watching him in the rearview mirror. They should’ve taken Cor up on his offer, but he didn’t want to be separated from Ignis.

“We all set?” Noctis asked.

“Good to go,” Prompto said. Ignis nodded.

Noctis pulled the Regalia onto the road, and began the long drive back to the Vesperpool, the empty seat in the Regalia a stark reminder that they were a man down.

Ignis looked out the window, watching the landscape fly by.

His back ached, but Noctis was alive and well. 

They just had to get the ore, and they could head to Altissia, and then they could put this whole mess behind them.

Ignis sighed. Noctis would meet his betrothed in Altissia, and Ignis would stand aside and watch them happily embrace.

The thought hurt far worse than the wounds on his back.

Prompto turned the music on to cover the silence.

Noctis continued to drive, eyes constantly checking the mirror to look at Ignis.

Noctis took a deep breath. After Altissia. He would tell Ignis how he felt after Altissia.

And then everything would be right with the world.

It had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
